The subject matter of the present invention relates to the art of wellbore services, and, more particularly, to a method and system and program storage device adapted for displaying a user-friendly ‘i-handbook’ which can be displayed on a personal computer adapted for retrieving and/or calculating and displaying a set of field data for the user that can used for constructing and stimulating subterranean wellbores utilized for water or hydrocarbon production.
Hand held handbooks containing relevant field data are currently being used in the water and gas industry. Industry personnel would rather flip through the pages of a convenient sized hand-held handbook than browse endlessly through word/pdf files to find an answer to a particular technical question. Technical handbooks typically contain a collection of reference data (such as values of certain constants). The reference data are often conveniently classified using commercial names. The collection of reference data also typically comprises lists of equations, such as formulae for converting from one set of units to another set of units. Specific utilities based, for instance, on spreadsheets have been developed to help field engineers in designing and managing operations.
Although the above mentioned hand-held handbooks have long been recognized as being extremely useful and convenient tools, they have several limitations. First, a compromise must be found between the amount of information provided by the hand-held handbook and the size of the handbook. In the oilfield industry, the compromise could mean that most data in the hand-held handbook is provided in the form of imperial units and a conversion table is provided for converting from the imperial units to other types units. However, this practice of converting from one set of units to another set of units may increase the number of errors generated during the conversion. Second, it is almost impossible to provide all users with updated versions of the hand-held handbook and ensure that they all use the correct version of the handbook, especially when the users are physically located throughout the world.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a computerized handbook (otherwise known as an ‘i-handbook’) which is adapted to be stored in a memory of a personal computer or other computer system and displayed on a display screen of the personal computer for assisting field personnel, such as design engineers or field engineers or treatment supervisors, in the performance of their respective job related duties and responsibilities.